Naruto's Harem- The Uzumaki Clan
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: For almost one month Naruto Uzumaki was no longer single, but a married man. A married man to a harem of women. A harem of which he tried his best, yet he can he can only be so many places at once.
1. Chapter 1

Warning- smut Fic

Naruto's Harem- The Uzumaki Clan

Naruto sat at his familiar desk in the Hokage tower. Before him his brother in law, Gaara. He had grown accustom to his days of being a Hokage. For almost one month Naruto Uzumaki was no longer single, but a married man. A married man to a harem of women. A harem of which he tried his best, yet he can he can only be so many places at once.

Gaara sat back comfortable. "So how's the family?" Gaara asked.

"All good for the moment." He remembered his wife.

"I hope you won't be in to much trouble anymore. Settle down for a time, no one to fight."

"Yes, it's the quiet life for me. No more adventures for the Hokage anymore."

"Well that must be decent. I know you must enjoy having some time for today. You have anything planned?"

"Now that you mention it. I should get going. Tsunade said I have a present."

"Well good luck with that." Gaara said with some sorrow in his voice. Naruto nodded yet continued and left the familiar Hokage tower in a quick sprint. His birthday had come and he headed home with speed. Reaching the mansion he opened the door to find no one. Where he would normally be greeted, today it was quiet, not a peep.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Naruto, I'm in here." He heard his wife Tsunade's voice from the kitchen. Entering he kitchen he found his present before him.

"Happy birthday." She purred. Naruto eyes opened wide, his cock grew in his pants. Before him Tsunade stood in nothing but an apron completely naked underneath. Her cleavage exposed to him with a glint of lipstick on her lips. The apron did little, exposing her amazing curvy hourglass figure. Looking up from her body he saw her massive blush.

"Something in your pants or are you happy to see me…" Naruto smiled at her comment. "I told the others to get lost for a few hours. Took some time convincing. But I thought it should just be us for a while."

"You absolutely made the right choice." Naruto sat down as Tsunade placed a cake in front of him with a single candle in the middle.

"Make a wish." She purred. The single light source gave his wife a glow as he finally blew it out.

She leaned in close, her lips resting beside his ear. "What do you wish?" His eyes linger on hers for a moment. She noticed a haze in them, a haze of love.

"For you. Always you." He told her.

"You flatter me. Happy birthday, babe." She took a single finger of icing and brought it up to his lips and let him suck on it. Once her finger was clean she leaned forward placing a kiss on his lips. Not any kiss but with a lust of love. She loved him, she had for so long, remembered the young boy who stood up for her, cared for her and in return she loved him. She never thought she was be married but in the end screamed yes when Naruto asked. And since then he gave her affection and love no one ever had. He kissed her cheek. He stood and His arm eclipsed hers. His warmth enveloped with her, their hearts becoming one. She looked up as he stared at her for a moment, something in their eyes. She wondered what he looked like without his clothes. The thought remained constant the past few months.

"There is no woman of such beauty, kindness and gentleness as you. I have cared for you so long and I confess I've wanted you for years. Since I was young I always wanted you, loved you." He told with a passion. She stared at him for a moment, seeing love in his eyes as her heartbeat was hammering.

"I want you as well. I have never seen anything as clear as this, vivid in my eyes, bright and burning. You were here when no one else was. You stood beside me and protected me. I want you, Naruto." Without a word he slowly leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. The passion ignited in their bodies as both felt their desire illuminated through their blood of fire, burning bright. They shared the kiss as his hands slipped around her. Tsunade pressed to him. Leaning back for a moment they stared looking at the other, they shared their life together and they loved the other. Without hesitation he leaned forward again capturing her lips, he opened his lips this time and slipped the tip of his tongue forward, seeking out hers for a proper smooch. Naruto grabbed hold of her tight body as she moaned, their lips still locked, he felt her return the kiss with her own tongue, pressing her chest out slightly so that her full breasts pressed to him. Waves of pleasure spread through them as Naruto and Tsunade shared a passionate searing kiss. Meanwhile, they wrapped their arms around each other's backs tightly.

A lust imploded in him and nothing could ever stop it. With resolve he backed her into the counter and shoved her against the kitchen counter. He turned her around and peppered her with kisses down and up her exposed soft body. Tsunade cooed as she began to untie the apron. "No leave it on baby. It makes you even sexier." He slipped his hands under the apron, grabbing hold of her breasts, massaging her tits. "Oh." She whispered from the skill his hands manipulated her sensitive nipples. Her face slush pussy on fire.

"Don't be gentle tonight. I know you like ruff hubby. Do your worse." She told with a little worry in her voice. She looked back seeing his face filled with lust.

"You sure? You know what happens when I don't hold back." She looked back a devious smile on her face.

"It's your birthday husband. You always treat me right." He leaned forward, pressing his tongue to hers, his hands squeezing her breasts. Naruto pulled his pants down releasing his hard fifteen inch cock and gently pressed the engorged cockhead to her twat, her juices flowing out. "Do your worse, husband." Tsunade's hands gripped the counter, ready for his tree trunk member. The blond gave her what she wanted. Taking aim at her swollen slit with his pillar of a dick, he pressed his fist-sized head right up against the entrance. Once his cock was lined up he gripped her with one hand. With a single powerful thrust his engorged cock popped inside of her snatch stretching her wide causing Tsunade to scream. Naruto released a pleased groan slipping his member inside of his wife's cunt, yet it tried to accept his fat member with issue. Almost immediately she regretted the decision gritting her teeth since the crown of Naruto's dick was larger than the size of her clenched fist. Nothing was able to prepare her poor pussy for the size of her husband's member, trying to fit the massive monster inside of her burning hot cunt. To make matters worse, the cock was at its full mast at fifteen inches and was to much to bear, the pain insurmountable. Even after all this time Naruto's dick caused her to lose sight of everything, as her body turned to mush, and worse for her he wasn't holding back. Her face turned bright red, tears in her eyes, nothing like the stoic Hokage he once knew.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the trouble his wife was having, because the blonde bombshell masked her pain as he pumped his hips forward. She had her eyes clenched deeply shut, teeth sunk into her bottom lip while he continued to move his hips much to fast for her. While pumping away he massaged his wife's huge, heavy tits. He was obsessed with his wife's beautiful fat breasts, pinching the hard nipples. "Fuck babe. You always feel so good." Naruto didn't stop there, forcing his hips forward with the jinchurikis power trying to fit his much to large member inside his wife's tiny twat. His hands slipped down her body and massaged her glorious ass as his balls vigorously slapped against her legs. A heavy staff of meat slapped down in her. Tsunade screamed as her husband fucked her in a good rhythm and managed to hit every sensitive point in her sodden snatch, her orgasm rushed, seeing stars as she squirted all over herself. Leaving her horny twat completely defenseless, and her juices run wild. "Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah!" she begged wordlessly, gazing back at the blond with hearts glimmering in her eyes. Tears running down her cheeks as her head shot back. She was enthralled by him as he was enthralled by her. He always was, and has been. When he was young he wanted her even with the age difference. He remembered asking her out under a tree and in time she was his first wife.

A passionate growl from his throat made her body quiver and shake with excitement, making her brain turn to mush. Her muscles felt so weak by now. For the next few minutes both Tsunade and Naruto grunted and groaned as the young man tried to fit as much of his monstrous fifteen inch pole up his wife's cunt as possible. While Tsunade did her best to accommodate him as she struggled against the counter. Her eyes grew in size as the cock shoved deep against her cervix. Slaps sounded throughout the kitchen, his waist banging against her shapely bottom. No matter how many times they did it his cock was abnormally large in size and caused ache.

Pulling his hips back one final time he slammed forward with power, his cock buried into her womb and her final shriek sounded out, her body slumping. Tsunade clenched her eyes shut and arched her back dramatically as another orgasm slammed into her. He suddenly felt her pussy wrapping around his member very tightly. This was quickly followed by Tsunade releasing a loud, rapturous squeal as her whole upper body trashed and writhed before him. He squeezed her breasts tightly and she squealed again while she trembled and writhed on top of Naruto's cock, hot, clear girlcum squirted from her twitching, clenching twat as she screamed in raw pleasure. Most of her feminine juices ended up splattering against Naruto's waist while he kept up pushing his dick further. Eventually, after much time had passed Naruto's beefy balls were resting against Tsunade's rump, signaling that he had managed to slip the entirety of his length up her twat. It also showed on her normally fit and flat stomach, as a tube like bulge had appeared. He was preoccupied by watching his wife's body writhing as she was caught in a non-stop powerful climax. All the while he never halted fucking her cunny full. Each time he pulled back he forcefully shoved himself back inside her to a loud smack.

After several intense minutes her orgasm was beginning to wane. When she opened her eyes again however, she could see only a haze as tears blurred her vision. Once he managed to shove the entirety of his thick cock inside of Tsunade's warm, wet pink depths, Naruto placed his hands on her thick, thighs and in an instance worked his hips with a blur of vicious thrusts. Each thrust pounded into her womb. It was clear from Naruto's, rough pace that he was eager, yet Tsunade's body seemed to react to the rough fucking favorably. Rapturous screams erupted from her lips as she held on. Naruto felt her folds coiling around his shaft and he heard loud, moans coming from the blonde's bombshell's mouth like a whore. Tsunade was holding on to the counter like her life depended on it and screamed up a storm as Naruto's skilled, and very eager cock managed to give her needy snatch pleasure in the most delightful ways. By now Tsunade had a giant grin etched on her face as her eyes were popped open.

'You sure do love it rough, don't ya babe?" Tsunade mused while Naruto didn't respond simply reached around pinching her clit as it peeked out of its hood causing another scream. Giving him a smile yet he knew he wanted to hear more of his favorite sexy wife. He brought his hands up and squeezed her breasts, feeling her heart racing madly beneath it. She was getting hotter and hotter, sweat running down her body, her skin flushing red. The room of must and lust Tsunade losing grasp of life and for an hour as he never took a break.

"Ooh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that rod right in my slutty womb!" Tsunade cursed with glee and abandon. She gritted her teeth in a cock-drunk smile as she felt inch after amazing inch of Naruto's cock sliding deeper and deeper into her pussy. Her stomach even bulged out obscenely as the breeding stud filled her to capacity, stretching her slick passage wide open. She arched her spine up when she came again, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like slut. By now her orgasm's were coming again and again as she barley was able to stand. Tsunade arching her back, the babe's body seemed to relax again, although her cheeks were flushed and her eyes unfocused. While Naruto resumed plowing her clenching snatch uncaringly. Unfortunately for Tsunade, who was still coming down from her forth climax. Tsunade continued to have trouble catching her breath as more and more of Naruto's huge, vein corded shaft pounded inside of her, stretching her twat wide to epic portions. He was never this rough and she was never given a chance to calm herself with him plowing into her nonstop.

Her twat was spasming around his length uninterrupted begging him to claim her forever as his legs slap her Shapely buttocks, her hot cunny coiled and clenched around his throbbing shaft and pleasure washed over him. Meaty _thwacks_ had resounded through the empty room as her asscheeks slapped against Naruto's legs, they were no doubt pink by now. And, Naruto swelled if she was correct, Naruto was getting close too. The throbbing of his member had been getting more powerful. Tsunade could only scream loudly, and weakly writhe in pleasure in Naruto's powerful grip. He kept this stride up with a blur with his curvy babe that was currently climaxing on his shaft. Eventually, he announced his own orgasm with a hiss. "I love you I love you so fucking much. You're so fucking hot. I'm fill you with every drop baby." He announced as he first blast erupted filling her womb in a second. Seeing as copious amounts of hot, sticky seed blasted into her snatch and filled her up rapidly. But even when she had been filled to the brim, the energetic teenager continued to pump out more jizz. It quickly ended up staining the insides of her thighs as well as, of course, the kitchen floor beneath the two of them also got a taste. When it was finally over her entire legs were drenched and wobbling.

"I couldn't think of a better present. But you know once I get going, it's hard to stop."

"I can handle it, I won't pass out like before." Tsunade lied knowing she was in for a world of hurt. After hours of lustful sex Tsunade laid her head resting on Naruto's chest slowly spinning her finger around. After a long moment she sat up, her legs over the bed.

"Naruto." Her voice was shallow.

"What is it?"

"I always thought I would be alone, that no man would want an old fart. Then we began to date and you gave me all your affection and cared."

"Tsunade I love you." He came to know the real Tsunade her gentleness and the quite blush she wore whenever she was nervous. To him she was everything.

"I have big news. Something I thought would never happen in my wildest dreams."

"You can tell me anything." Naruto took her hands as her eyes were only for the ground.

"You won't get mad?" She asked with worry.

"Tell me." She took a moment and acquired a deep breath. It was now the words she had been dreading o say.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto stopped looking at her for a moment hen with a wakeless breath kissed her deeply.

"I know this might be hard to take in, I mean I'm old enough to be your granny."

"I love you. I always wanted a child. A child with you." Naruto began kissing her from her neck to her lips deeply. Tsunade could only grin under his affection. Naruto loved Tsunade with all his heart and never waned to stop his lustful night. "We have all night Mrs. Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 2

After a full night Tsunade was on the brink of awareness losing sense of time as Naruto had fucked her senseless. The two laid on the bed together, the smells of their sex filling the room. Naruto and Tsunade shared a kiss as her eyes limped lazily open. As they shared the kiss she remembered her friend. "Oh I almost forgot. Someone certain is waiting for you upstairs in your room."

He slowly sat up, intrigued. "Who?" He asked.

She sighed. "Just go on up and see for yourself." He gave her a final kiss then Naruto got dressed and left the room up the countless stairs. Nearing the door he felt a bizarre feeling. Opening the door to his room, before he could be aware, someone pounced on him. His body stumbled forward with the extra weight falling onto the bed. Looking up before him, he found Tsume atop of him, her untamed spiky hair spilling out and her body completely naked, her beautiful curvaceous body atop of him. Her tits the size of melons pressing against him as he saw the bright grin on her face. Before she spoke her face darted forward, her lips capturing her young husband's lips. They shared less than a passionate kiss and more forceful. Their tongues slithering together in eagerness. She began to grind and growl against him with primal animalistic instincts.

After some time she pulled back, a wicked smile upon her face. "I thought I would take you by surprise, like I did on our first night. I still remember it, having you all to myself, and at such a young age. I will never forget that night. And to think my son said you were such a dork." She said with a wicked sly. Naruto saw her smile transform convert into a bright grin stretching across her face. "Anyways, it's been to fuckin long since you fucked me, Naruto. I'm beginning to think you don't want me. Don't forget I am your wife." She said with an engaged smile, her eyes growing wide.

"I would never pass up your amazing ass, Tsume." He told with a grin.

"That's the right answer my young ninja. Now, you know why I'm here and that I'm a woman of few words. So get those clothes off. Now." She told with reason. Naruto didn't need to be old twice and ripped of his clothes for the Inuzuka, now standing naked. His full fifteen inch thick dick rock hard to her delight. She gazed it with a smile. The Inuzuka had fallen for the Uzumaki's shaft since she first laid eyes on it, something primal in her desired it, but she knew to keep her composure.

"Don't think you'll get this from me often. Usually you have to work for it, but today, it's your birthday." She told with narrow eyes as she dropped down to her knees. Naruto knew when to keep his mouth shut.

As she dropped down he reminisced first meeting her. She was absolutely mad, always her eyes scanning over him. Looking at those same slits she had for eyes. He could never tell what madness they held or what was behind them. But he knew whatever it was, contributed to being damn good in the bedroom.

Tsume smiled as Naruto's thick fifteen inch shaft rested a few inches from her, fat veins covering it from the base to the head throbbing angrily with heat beaming. Tsume knew she had found the perfect mate for her cubs. "This fucking absolutely insane dick can be a real pain in my butt." She said as she flicked it, watching as it shook violently. "But I must say it's as beautiful as always." Her hands reached forward wrapping around it gently. "Can't believe their is even a fuckin dick this giant, and it's my husband's…" She gave Naruto one long lick from the base to the engorged head, enjoying the taste. "You know, even with all your battles and feats this is still your greatest achievement." She told with a shrewd smile.

"My dick, Tsume?" He asked confused and she nodded.

"Good to see what you care about most in our long relationship."

She gave him a wicked glare. "You know I can take away Hana if I want." Naruto kept his mouth closed and she took that as an answer. "Good. Back to your birthday. I assume you're pleased with this."

"A blowjob from you Tsume is a good day." She seemed pleased.

"I knew you would." She recognized just how Naruto liked it.

Tsume smiled at him seeing the maddened lust in his demonic eyes. She knew deep down what he was, and more importantly what he wanted. The bombshell leaned forward and opened her maw wide to receive the immense dick, her jaw stretching wide to accommodate the enormous manmeat. Then she pressed her lips over the enormous cock and immensely struggled to fit it snugly in her mouth. With one last evil glare at Naruto's eyes telling him to stay still she pushed the massive head into her greedy little mouth. His massive girth stretched her lips as she engulfed as much of him as she could. Her lips were pulled so far apart she felt they would snap at any moment.

With the fat penis-head filling her stretched mouth she was having trouble fitting more down, cheeks bulging. She rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe the size. Naruto's body tensed as she gradually pushed inch after inch down her constricted wet cavity having as much trouble as she did trying to get to marry her young Uzumaki.

Naruto groaned as his dick started to disappear down Tsume's snug throat and did his best not to suddenly ram his hips upwards, knowing that was a bad idea from experience. The Inuzuka was no woman to dominant.

She groaned around Naruto's dick as she did her best to slide more of his length down her throat. Naruto's, fat shaft made it difficult to plunge down the way she wanted. But even though Tsume seemed confident she still had trouble throating his dick while Naruto was clearly enjoying the experience. Naruto delighted the tight mouth chocking and smothering his cock in ways only she gave.

She brought her lips back up to his head, sucking tightly as she did and continued the process. It was her goal to take this stud's entire fifteen inch godly shaft into her mouth one day. Sucking the first six inches while stroking the rest, her head rocking upon his shaft. She kept up this pace for several minutes, wanting the young blonde's fat cockmeat. With each stroke she took him a bit deeper down causing her to gag and cough, no regard for her loss of breath. He released grunts enjoying the sounds as she tried harder.

One of the most beautiful ninja women he had ever met had dolled herself up and was draped over his body, sucking his cock. While her huge, mouthwatering tits shaking only a feet from his face.

She tried desperately to take all inches of the fat thickness. Unable to swallow all of him. Tsume stopped when she encased eight inches. Unlike Tsunade, she still hadn't mastered taking Naruto's massive manhood. Yet still she always tried her best to please the man she loved. She yearned with every fiber of her being to give him pleasure. She let out a cough as it gagged in her throat bulging from her cheeks.

Naruto groaned as her skilled tongue then moved all over his fat cockhead, licking up wads of warm, lumpy precum as it was gradually pumped out of his cumslit. His cock shot out fat precum, filling Tsume's mouth and triggering her cheeks to puff out before she keenly guzzled it down.

Giving herself a minute the room was filled with the wet sounds of Tsume trying to stuff Naruto's precum drooling monstercock further down her throat, strings of drool and prejizz running from the corners of her mouth and onto Naruto's shaft. The images unlike the appearance of the cold Inuzuka. Her slender hands worked their way up and down Naruto's throbbing member more and more as wads of slimy precum escaped his cumslit, her tongue slid from her mouth to fetch a wad of the baby batter. She swallowed the hot, thick wad of prejizz with a moan as she began to jerk his stiff prick faster while licking his cockhead like a lollipop.

He lied back just as Tsume stuffed four more inches further down her throat, the curvy Inuzuka moved slowly. She bobbed her head up and down, but once a large portion of Naruto's dick had been coated with her purple lipstick she started to take it deeper and deeper. The sounds of her gags never stopped. Soon it became clear, she never could image being able to take the full mast of his manmeat. She thought she met her match, unable to tame this massive monster. She came to halt unable to take more and looked up at Naruto. He looked down to see why she stopped seeing her eyes knowing what she wanted.

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded. Naruto slowly grabbed her by the head and pushed her down, inch by meaty inch. She took him further, his cock pushing down her throat, cutting of her air. Until, eventually, Naruto felt her chin pressing against his beefy balls. It took Tsume some time to bury the monstrous pole between Naruto's legs completely down her throat, thanks to the lubrication of Naruto's slimy precum she succeeded. Her nose was currently buried between his abs while her throat ballooned out dramatically thanks to the huge invader.

Without warning, she started to bob her head up and down the Uzumaki length rapidly. And not just a few inches, either. No, Tsume the legend of a woman was deepthroating Naruto's prick at quite a fast pace.

Naruto now with hearts instead of pupils as the Inuzuka fucked his dick with her tiny throat. Every decent caused great pleasure for the young man. The blonde was sure that Tsume was having trouble, but the curvy woman wasn't stopping or slowing down at all. Even as she couldn't breathe, as strings of saliva escaped the corners of her mouth and landed on Naruto's legs Tsume continued to impale her throat on his cock. Naruto couldn't help but begin to drool as her tight throat chocked on his dick.

Tears ran down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick she could have hoped for, her saliva coating the thick trunk. In an instant Tsume moved her mouth with unearthly haste. Slamming her head down on him and pulling back up with no regard for her sputtering, gagging and loss of breath. Naruto slammed his hands on the bed and gripped it, feeling her tight mouth moving with such speed, in total ecstasy as this woman was sucking at an absurd speed. The Inuzuka certainly put effort into her blowjob, using her techniques on the stud's thick manmeat, her head a blur as she raised her hands stroking the base. Naruto grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his fat cock.

She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her slobber traveling down making his cock glisten. She gulped down all fifteen inches of dick in her mouth, his musky smell intoxicating.

She sucked him vigorously, working with her hands, lips and tongue to pleasure him. He seemed perfectly in control with his enormous erection getting all the attention she could give it, with no sign of being close to ejaculating. So she worked harder, she gagged as she worked his fat prick, keeping up her pace swallowing pre cum whenever he fired it and stroking him.

A half an hour came and went of a fierce blowjob, Tsume working her damndest to receive his cum. She finally was about to receive her prize, Naruto felt his balls tighten and his cock expanded in her mouth. Tsume tried to cry out as she felt the girth of his cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more obscenely.

"Fuck." Was all Tsume heard before Naruto grabbed a hold of head and forcefully slammed her down his massive pole. Once she was secured down his dick, he fired his first unearthly blast of thick white jizz directly down the big titted woman's throat, instantly filling her mouth. She felt the hot thick liquid gushing down her throat, a large amount filling up her stomach while the rest was forced back up her, spilling out of her nose. Huge blasts continued to hose down her throat causing her to choke. Just as soon as she swallowed his cum she began to cum herself, even more forcefully. Her muscles tightened as the orgasm surged through her, releasing the pressure and making her legs go weak. Her fem-cum gushed out as he fired a profuse amount of cum, her belly began to look four months pregnant.

As soon as she swallowed another blast of cum more would fill her mouth to the point she couldn't swallow any more. She held him in her mouth while his cock pulsed and throbbed as delicious huge orgasmic spasms cramped her vagina. After a minute he released his hold and she released his cock.

Still ejaculating he fired more thick spunk into her face, covering her completely. His spunk traveled far and covered the floor. After two long minutes he detonated his last blast and stopped. He laid back smiling pleased with himself, as semen covered Tsume's entire body, running down her chin onto her breasts. Tsume's eyebrow twitched as she was livid looking at the mess the young man made. Yet she took a deep breathe knowing It was his birthday.

"Fuck Naruto I've never seen so much cum in my life. You saved so much for me." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. "Now I know you being the energetic bastard that you are, that won't be enough. So time for my favorite position. Doggy style."


	3. Chapter 3

"So time for my favorite position. Doggy style." Tsume popped open a drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube from within it. She then proceeded to lewdly grease his monster up, lavishing it with long strokes, giving the dick a shine. Once he was dripping with lube, Naruto smiled. "Now can I slip the head in?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No." she said as she squatted over his imposing erection, her soft, massive bubbly cheeks parting when her legs opened. "But I can do it for you." Tsume stood up presenting her gigantic, fat ass for Naruto. "Put that fucker up my asshole." Tsume said with a wicked grin.

"Now you're spoiling me." He told. Naruto proceeded and pressed his fat head against her little pucker. She shut-up upon the first electric touch of his massive greased cockhead to her butthole.

Tsume felt the enormous head press into her and then in a flash Naruto thrust his cock through her defenseless sphincter. Tsume screamed out, clutching at the table under her, the pain was deafening and all-consuming. Her expression transformed to agony as her small sphincter yielded around his giant fifteen inch knob. She felt like he'd split her completely in two. Her eyes closed shut as she felt the invader stretch her little hole.

The young man laid his hands upon her ass and used them to steady himself as he slowly skewered her on the thick pole.

"Fuck you're to big!" Tsume screamed, as a harsh pain gave the Inuzuka second thoughts.

"I've got you." he told her. "That might just have been the worst of it. I'll go slow." Naruto groaned into her ear. The well-hung Uzumaki resisted a primal urge to ignore her pained expression and demolish her little asshole. Instead Naruto gathered his hands and placed them on her hips and started to help her slowly descend. Her tender insides clutched his pole with everything she had. Yet Naruto was steady, slowly skewering her an inch at a time. Her tight walls gripped him, sending his nerves into overload.

Each inch was a painful dizzying ecstasy stretching her tiny butthole to obscene proportions. She clawed at the table and squeezed her eyes shut, screaming nonstop as her husband's enormous erection gave her happy torture.

"Fuck! Your dick is destroying me, Uzumaki!" She said back to him. Her tight insides pushed and gripped his big pole with the desperate strength of her hole. The Uzumaki could just barely halt his jumpy hips from snapping forward and really skewering that massive ass.

He felt nothing but elation as his cock was encased in her tight cavity. Her butt was warm and hugged him snuggly as Naruto palmed her ass vigorously. Tsume continued her agonizing descent on the punishing penis, her shouts only getting more frantic.

After incasing twelve inches she halted as the pain shot through her. "Give me a moment to catch my breath." After a couple of minutes she mustered all the strength she had, and was finally ready to let him conquer her. "I won't let myself fail to take my husband's cock in my ass. I will take your obscene monster this time. Give it all you got." Naruto didn't need to be told again.

Naruto pulled back and with one sift motion the cock slammed forward. All the force shoved into her, all the way down to his pelvis. His cock stretching her little butthole filling her deep. Her cries were answered by her punisher. Her head shot back as a long scream filled the room. His cock disappeared inside her and Naruto's balls rested against her butt. Tsume desperately tried to keep herself from screaming but couldn't.

After several full minutes Tsume experienced some relief after her hole had taken the entire length. Her sore legs rested comfortably against Naruto's and she gently grinded his cock in her tender hole all the while.

Naruto proceeded with a few gentle thrusts, causing Tsume to shout with ache and pleasure. The thrusts were slow at first, keeping her impaled around his thick prick. The ass reluctantly accepted him, and it wrapped around his dick more tightly. Naruto gasped in pleasure, and felt every part of his body tighten. He took much care in withdrawing his cock. The inches slipped from her little asshole, he pulled out until only the head was left inside her and he humped her gently, the urges he'd developed were to impale her and fuck her guts out. He tried to resist them. Yet her muscles squeezed his shaft as he pressed in. The friction his length encountered on the way back in were like fireworks of pleasure for him all going off at once.

Tsume, despite the incredible pain, pushed her hips back and looked behind her. Naruto saw the pretty face had reddened and tears flowed. Her slippery anal muscles reflexively squeezed Naruto's pole on each careful motion. The whole room a daze of lust.

He started a string of thrusts into her as Tsume's pain started to dull, she had this feeling of alleviation. The agony she felt became something else. It was steadily turning into a new kind of pleasure. Naruto started to fuck her with a quicker pace and he relished thrusting in her sweet bottom, having his penis buried inside her squeezing ass. Naruto groped her, digging his entire length into her. He threw his weight behind a deep stroke causing her to moan.

"You're doing great. Not many girls can take my cock like this." Naruto's mouth paused as a ripple of pleasure shot through his rod. "I think you're a natural... or maybe we're just made for one another." he punctuated his thought with a sudden jab with his penis. 

"Owwwaoooohhhhh. Do that again." Naruto wasted no time in fulfilling her request with a rougher thrust of his hips slamming against her titanic of an ass. "I think you just hit a spot."

"Oh," Naruto chuckled, "I hit a spot, did I?" Naruto knew her weakness. "How's this then?" he bucked upward with unrelenting force making her jump and scream, letting his cock settle deep before withdrawing. Naruto begun humping her at a quickened pace as the extreme lustful impulse took hold. The pleasure was too intense and the impulse was too strong to ignore this time. Against his judgment the Uzumaki took hold of his wife.

Without pulling out an inch, the well-hung, beast switched positions on her. Naruto wrapped his arms around her stomach. She was picked up by her muscular Uzumaki and before she spoke brought over and placed down on the bed, face first. Her face pressing into the mattress with her butt to the sky. Naruto went with her laying on top of her in a flash. With his hands on the mattress supporting himself up and his dick still buried.

"Now you're in for a real ride!" he told her atop of her, with Tsume spread beneath him. Tsume was furious and about to yell when he slammed down into her butthole with his insane power.

"Narut- _oooooohaaahh_!" the woman shrieked into the mattress. The experienced Uzumaki began to plow his much to big member into her slippery tiny hole. Tsume's eyes went wild and her mouth gaped open as she felt tears run down her cheeks. The pain was immense as her little hole was stretched further.

The Uzumaki's strong hands held his lover by her sides. His frantic, harsh strokes left both of their spines tingling, as her hot little muscles clung to his big fat rod.

"It feels like you're going to burst through my asshole! You big dicked fucker!" She screamed in blissful ache. No pleasures from Tsume's past could compete with what she experienced now. His monster of a cock hammered her little cherry hole with hard vicious thrusts and with no remorse. From this position he could really fuck her.

Each thrust was no mere thing but a feeling as if her butt was being turned inside out. Feeling as if he would break her bowels, each thrust intended with so much hurt she was screaming for mercy. The friction so great they might have been starting a fire inside her. She couldn't quite tell but her legs gave way as did the rest of her body. The older woman's toes curled as an orgasm crashed down into her as there was a chorus of screams from her.

"Ohh... you're still so damn tight!" Naruto huffed, wondering if his cock was losing a layer of skin as it felt like her insides were literally glued around him, and not caring. His hips a speeding blur with incredible power behind each thrust. He kept this up for several minutes never coming close to cumming. All the while The Inuzuka could feel her heart beating out of her chest as a grin began to slowly etch her face, eyes nothing but a haze. She had finally found the man who would dominate her, a man who would deny what she wanted and take her. Her one true dream. A layer of indifference worn for years but in truth it was domination she craved. Her Naruto was the man she finally had to quench her thirst.

With her energetic husband hammering into her like a madman she was having trouble forming any thoughts and even harder, words. "Fuc-k me!" Tsume finally mustered words again. "Fuck m-e raw! Take control of me! I'm yours Naruto!" she begged him, her voice harsh. Naruto couldn't believe what she was saying but was all to happy to oblige.

"Yeah! You're so damn good!" Naruto huffed again with an edge his hips a blur. "This hole won't let go. It never stops working!" the Uzumaki groaned at the end of a massive thrust, as sweat dripped freely from their bodies.

"Take me," Tsume whispered at first. Naruto pounded her harder causing part of the bed to break. "Take me!" she said again as a loud snap was heard. "Fuck me!" Her ass took every thick, veiny, fat experienced inch. The once cold and measured woman felt completely broken.

Naruto drove his length into her with all the intensity and energy of a burning sun. He hammered her hole like he hadn't fucked in ages causing the older woman to feel continuous pleasure.

Tsume couldn't speak, couldn't think, for her part, she humped her gigantic lobes of an ass back at him slowly. Her butt felt like it was on fire and she needed more. Naruto's thrusts became increasingly desperate with harsh meaty thwacks.

Like his wife his face etched a giant grin as a bit of drool fell from his mouth, all he while his hips were a blur in her tiny assshole.

She was now completely broken, not understanding what was before today but her husband fucking her into oblivion. Naruto continued this for an hour to come. Naruto couldn't help himself, It was the tightest ass he had ever fucked and never wanted this to end. With each thrust Tsume had experienced an awe breaking orgasm. "Oh FUCK! I'm goanna cum again." She screamed and she yelled, wildly spasming over Naruto's bed, feeling her blindingly climax. Her eyes went white as electricity shot through her. Her fingers dug fiercely into the bed.

She rode her intense orgasm, as Naruto reached out and clutched at her. She let out a rapturous cry, unlike herself. Naruto persevered, his own orgasm drawing dangerously near. A few more raucous thrusts would push him over the edge.

The Uzumaki summoned his final reserve of strength to bury his cock to the hilt up her stretched ass. "I'm going to fill you deep!" he warned. "I'm about to blow." His dick emptied.

The older woman's insides closed down like a clamp around his pole. Tsume gave a final, piercing cry as his cock jumped and his balls let loose. The Uzumaki's cock shot like a long rifle inside her and doused her tender hole with large blasts of thick cream. The strong explosions of thick cum kept shooting on and on with no end in sight. The well-hung Uzumaki filled his companion like a water balloon with his potent sperm. He pawed at her massive lobes as he pumped load after load into her. Tsume shouted as she felt the cum spilling out onto the bed.

After what seemed like minutes, both came down from their incredible orgasm, and breathed heavily. Naruto's cock finally finished shooting with one more pump of his cock. The Inuzuka let out an exhausted breath and Naruto draped his body over her's. After she'd caught her breath, he peppered her face with soft, kisses and she nuzzled against his cheek before sharing another kiss.

"You make me so happy," Tsume told the young man sweetly as her wish was fulfilled. "Fucking does too," she admitted. Tsume flipped resting beside her husband. "Naruto their was one other thing I wanted to tell you. Other than the amazing fuck session."

"What it is, babe?"

"Well you better be fuckin happy."

"Because?"

"Because, I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

The day turned with a new light on the mansion of the Uzumaki's, Naruto still subterranean in sleep. The young ninja enjoyed his bottomless and quiet slumber after an amazing night with his wife. The room around him was a mist and waft of their sex as the sun slowly shined into the area.

Unknown to him meanwhile downstairs a very annoyed Kurenai sat waiting for her husband. It was finally her day to be alone with Naruto, to share time with the young lover. Yet to her dismay he hadn't presented himself.

Having been prepared for the whole evening, she wore something rather displaying, very unlike herself. On every occasion among others the clothing caused her to blush as some of the wives would stare.

On the other hand Anko implored her, that she looked incredible. In the end she listened to her much louder friend.

After another few minutes she tapped her foot against the ground, with pressure waiting for her young knucklehead. _What is taking him?_ Kurenai not wanting another second annoyed stood up and left to find him.

Reaching his room she opened the door to an eccentric sight. The room was filled with must and dried cum covering every inch. She rolled her eyes at the spectacle of Tsume naked with her body snuggled up to Naruto. Her eyes narrowed at the two. It was a sight she dared not look.

Kurenai was married, but in truth she loathed the many wives of her Uzumaki. And Tsume in particular. In time she came to love her young knucklehead, and as well dislike the others. They brought out the worse from her.

With irritation she gently nudged him. Naruto's eyes blinked open to discover his wife in a tight white tank top and little short shorts. Almost inherently he remembered his promise. His body shot up with determination.

"I think you remember your promise, young man." She said with distaste. Kurenai and Naruto were formal at all times neither showing their true selves but always keeping their company proper.

"Sorry sensei, I'll be down in a second." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You should be glad I have a soft spot for you. If not, you wouldn't receive a present. And you better hurry up if you want your surprise." She left the room back down the stairs. Naruto rushed with his clothes pulling them with a quickened pace. Once on, he left downstairs to find his wife among a large room, siting upon a couch. The older silent woman noticed her young husband. "Come here Naruto." He closed the distance and sat down beside his wife. She pushed up against him her body pressed to him. The older quiet woman so close. "There's finally some time we can talk alone. She smiled slightly. I didn't have time to wish you a happy birthday. And I couldn't think of a better surprise." She leaned in taking his lips. Unlike herself she took the reins and held him tight to her. They gently kissed their tongue's entwining together their saliva mixing as he pressed himself closer. After the hot kiss she leaned back. After a moment she leaned back staring with her red eyes.

"I know I haven't been as forward as the others, and you've been leaving me to my space. But I want you to know, I care and love you." She told, never letting her eyes fall.

"Of course I know that." Naruto told with a smile.

"Still, I thought it needed to be said husband, I couldn't allow another day to pass without it being said. For today I thought we should share something special." She felt her cheeks redden. "I know above anything what you desire. I know the way you like to enjoy the pleasures of sex. You want to fuck hard, mean and fast as possible. So for today you may have me any desired way." She stood up throwing her clothes to the wind. She saw steam erupt from Naruto's nose, as he had always been gentle with her.

"I can sensei?" He asked with a smile.

"I want it to be extraordinary this time." the older woman said with a little hesitation. She knew the rumors from Anko on how brutal Naruto could be without any standstill.

Naruto needed no more encouragement. Before she knew it he grabbed her by the ass and pulled her up into the air. He held her off the ground, his hands wrapped around her ass as she squeaked then wrapped her arms around his neck. He had her in the air, her legs before him. She smiled. "This is what you want?" she asked knowing how lustful her young knucklehead is, loving him for his full hearty energy.

"Yes, sensei." He asked hoping she would be happy with the position and not humiliated.

"Then, fuck me." Finally having enough of their fun, Naruto lined up the head of his member, pressing it in just enough to keep Kurenai's loosened hole spread open. Without any other warning, Naruto shoved the head into Kurenai without halt. Naruto's cock pierced her with power the large cockhead pushed its way past her swollen pussy lips and into her drooling honeypot. Her body trembled wildly while her wet passage stretched around the intruder, wild moans and squeals passed her plump painted lips and a vast amount of her thick female liquids coated his throbbing shaft.

He continued to push, her body taking inch after fat, vein-ridged inch of Naruto's fifteen inch monstercock. "Oh, fuck. Kurenai." Naruto said as he started off with some slow pumps, letting her take in the ludicrous view of her own twat being impaled. The tight pussy encased the absurdly huge phallus tightly, her pussy clinging so strongly when the cock went in and out, as if her twat didn't want to let go of its visitor. Loud moans erupted as Naruto began to pick up his pace. Cramping more and more dick up Kurenai's pussy, making the thick, solid column of flesh disappear, and her twat stretch obscenely with every thrust. 

Surely she sank further down on Naruto's lengthy member. Staying hilted inside her she got used to his girth. The older woman clenched her teeth with pain, hissing in pain. The sensation of Naruto simply twitching inside her made her howl.

Naruto was filled with lust as his cold wife was in tears. Naruto began to thrust faster into Kurenai's suffocating cunt. Pumping his hips at a steady pace, but still slamming hard into the mewling girl. However, the pace bothered Naruto. Far from it not feeling good, only that maintaining his pace was unlike himself, his attempts to hold back were fading. With a low hiss from the gen Justu she started to push herself down his monstrous member, squealing in a mixture of pleasure and pain as they met.

Kurenai's mind was going blank. She was having a difficult time focusing on anything except the extremely hot tube of flesh pumping her like it was a train. Where she always kept her emotion in check, now was less so. Naruto caused her to lose her focus and her concentration. The sting that came with it being all but drowned out by the unmistakable pleasure it was bringing. Biting down as hard as she could, Kurenai tried and failed to keep her reaction muted, moans deep in her chest rumbled from her throat as she was thoroughly fucked. The lewd, slick sound of cock being forced in her the only other sounds that accompanied Naruto's grunts and moans. Naruto changed up his pace often, going from long, firm strokes to deep, fast thrusts. Occasionally, he would plant his massive dick deeper and grind against her, causing Kurenai to shudder in pleasure all the while. Her large firm tits mushed and rubbed against him while her face dumbly spit all over him. She rode him wildly, her giant tits shaking wildly as he rammed himself up and down. Naruto groaned as he watched the funbags shake hypnotically. Her once cold and emotionless expression changed to a face twisted in look of lust.

Naruto slammed his hips upwards, stuffing the red eyed woman snatch with 11 inches of fat, hot throbbing cockmeat. The woman's shriek of mixed pleasure and pain echoed through the room, but Naruto simply pulled back until his member nearly left the woman's cunt and then simply slammed it back in its entirety, his cockhead slamming against her cervix, HARD and broke through. And swiftly with his head hitting her womb making her scream as her tight pussy was spread wider. She shrieked as an orgasm flashed as drool pooled and ran from the corners of her mouth. Kurenai cried out in pain, and partially in pleasure, while Naruto did his best to insert the rest of his fat shaft in her twat.

Where once she would stay far from the pain, now she welcomed it. The gen Justus pussy passage slowly seemed to grow accustomed to Naruto's outsized size, so eventually the Uzumaki could fuck her as fast as he wanted to. "Don't hold anything back Naruto!"

"Are you sure Sensei?" Naruto said wanting it more than anything.

"Yes my husband! Be the beast I know you are!" She told with a smile. Naruto now gave no time for her to adjust for his enormous fifteen inch size and started pounding ceaselessly into the woman's womb. Banging into her at the buckling legs and shout of lust form Kurenai's lips. She was lost as the tidal wave of ecstasy crashed into her at the speed of light. The groaning gen Justus user twat accepted hugged and squeezed Naruto's cock. Sucking him in and soaking his shaft in her pussy. Kurenai was all but unlike herself as his ball sack, veiny swinging, churned and swung up to hit her. Feeling the beauty's muff quivering around his thick shaft and seeing her face scrunched up in pleasure had an effect on Naruto. Kurenai tired her best to keep her mouth from screaming out the pleasure she is getting form Naruto ravaging her cunt. His fat cock made her belly bulge.

She did her best to keep up with the horny Naruto, moving her hips in tandem with his jumping body, and even trying to meet up with his energy. But she was no match for his insanity enthusiasm

He roughly squeezed her juicy rear. "Kurenai." His hips plowing into her with zero restraint. Making her only being able to moan out in pleasure. Naruto kept plowing her cunt harshly. Kurenai's face twisted in ecstasy form the rigorous pounding Naruto gave her. Kurenai was caught up in riding the waves of pleasure that assaulted her each time his sea serpent hit another sensitive area deep inside her and caused gushers of girlcum to drip from her tight slit. Kurenai in the air was surrounded by her husband. His cock emulated his attitude as it barreled through her pussy in a crude and rude manner. Her pussy clamped down and greedily hugged the beefy shaft ruining her. It's qium splash and leaked about as the thick member pistoled in and out it. It is wild and unadulterated fucking but there was some clear care in their actions.

Their love making is rough, but it is still passionate and heartfelt. She couldn't control her own mounting passion. Her legs shift to try and alleviate any of the heat, yet it only caused a loud moan to escape her. She bit down lightly on her lip to hide the gasp, but it didn't help that the two lovers held nothing back in showing their affection for one another.

"Naruto, I love you!" As another orgasm ripped through her still off in the air, her eyes eclectic, toes curling in delight. As she jittered and squealed with every harsh thrust, her greedy muff squeezing desperately tighter with every new fresh pump. Kurenai snapped her head up as another spasm of release rushed through her. She didn't withhold her screams as her mouth opened in strangled groan of enjoyment. Her eyes starting to blur in a lustful haze as her thoughts went blank for a moment.

. Her coughing turning in moans form the cock constant pounding and another orgasm running through her. With each push Naruto saw the clear outline of his cock rising and falling in the wife's abdomen, and enjoyed the wicked sensation of her womb clamping down on his cock. Kurenai herself seemed barely conscious, only moaning and whimpering softly on occasion while fat strings of her gelatinous juices squirted from her convulsing twat and ran down her thighs.

"Your cumming like crazy Sensei!" Naruto stated. Earning himself a sweet coo in delight from Kurenai.

"It's because my body can't lie about how much it loves your dick!" Naruto had never her speak so vulgar before, it turned him on even more.

"Sensei!" Naruto slammed his cock against the back of her womb nonstop. After another half an hour of bliss Naruto felt himself about to explode. Naruto howled as his balls tightened, cum shooting through his cock like a fire hose. His orgasm was harder than any he ever felt, and he would not stop pumping his thick seed inside of Kurenai. The hot liquid shot into her womb filling her. Kurenai twat tightened as her eyes crossed intense orgasm shot through her. Each shared their orgasms together, as the cum dripped and poured out of her womb and down on the floor for minutes.

Kurenai finally let a shaky breath as he fired a final blast thick jizz. The two kissed. Without knowing the two turned to find two before them. Shion, and Anko. Shion's eyes were wide as Anko smiled brightly at the sight, taking mental pictures of her best friend up in the air with the stud's fat dick deeply imbedded inside her pussy.


End file.
